Les idées de Féliciano ont parfois du bon
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Harcelé par son frère, Lovino cède et accepte de l'accompagner lors de l'une de ses sorties en boite.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Spamano of course, légères mentions de GerIta et de PruCan.

**Disclaimer :** Vous n'avez pas encore vu cette séquance dans l'anime ? Alors non, les personnages appartiennent toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Notes :** Voici mon premier défi réalisé dans le cadre du mouvement perpétuel, un jeu de la ficothèque ardente. Le but était d'écrire une fic de rating M ou Ma sur le thème boys love en s'inspirant d'une image. Et j'ai immédiatement eu envie de faire un spamano.

* * *

Une musique assourdissante pulsait au travers des murs de la boîte de nuit. A l'extérieure, Lovino faisait la queue en râlant, tentant tant bien que mal de réchauffer ses doigts frigorifiés par le vent légèrement piquant de ce dernier jour de l'année. A ses côtés, Féliciano babillait joyeusement sans remarquer la mauvaise humeur de son frère, parlant de tout et de rien comme à son habitude.

Chigii ! Mais pourquoi il avait cédé et accepté de suivre Féliciano ?

Devant lui la queue paraissait interminable. A ce train-là, ils en avaient encore pour au moins une heure d'attente ! Et pas de jolie fille avec laquelle il aurait pu conter fleurette pour passer le temps. Il y avait derrière lui un groupe de cinq géants, dont un olibrius franchement exaspérant aux cheveux blond en pétard en train d'hurler sur un autre au regard de tueur qui serrait contre lui un troisième qui semblait paniqué, le tout sous le regard blasé et cynique des deux derniers. Et devant lui un américain et un russe dont l'accent était à couper au couteau se lançaient des insultes très colorées –dont plusieurs qu'il ne connaissaient pas et nota avec intérêt- entre coupées de mots doux.

- T'aurais pas le numéro de ton potato bastardo histoire qu'il soit utile au moins une fois dans sa vie en nous faisant entrer ?

Le sourire de Féliciano se fana momentanément. Son frère n'allait pas être content. Mais alors là, pas du tout…

- Vee, je l'ai oublié à la maison…

Exaspéré par son étourderie, il lui tendit brusquement son propre portable.

- Utilise le mien alors.

Les yeux de son jumeau se rivèrent au sol lorsqu'il murmura faiblement :

- Vee, fratello, je ne le connais pas par cœur…

Lovino se retint in extremis de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Il était là uniquement parce que son crétin de petit frère l'avait royalement emmerdé pendant une semaine –une putain de semaine merde !- pour qu'il cède. Et il avait même convaincu le vieux de l'aider ! Résultat il s'était tapé leurs suppliques incessantes jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et soit obligé de céder, complètement à bout.

Et cet imbécile incapable de lacer ses chaussures lui annonçait encore qu'ils allaient devoir faire la queue alors qu'il se les gelait et que, s'il était moins idiot, ils auraient pu rentrer tout de suite ?

Il réussit in extremis à se calmer et s'enferma dans un mutisme rageur que son frère, de craindre de se ramasser une volée d'injures, n'osa pas briser, et s'apprêta à attendre encore trois quart d'heure que ce putain de videur les fasse entrer…

L'intérieur de la boite était bondé. Partout des corps s'enchevêtraient et s'entassaient, rendant toute tentative d'accéder au bar ou à la sortie sans bousculer au moins quelqu'un impossible. Le _Birdie_ était l'une des boites les plus sélect et populaire de Londres et cela se voyait.

Lovino finit son verre son verre et quitta le comptoir. Dix minutes à peine après être entrés, Feliciano lui avait faussé compagnie pour aller roucouler avec son bouffeur de patates, le laissant complètement en plan. C'était bien la peine de lui avoir cassé les oreilles pour qu'il vienne.

Il avait fuit le crétin de frère du potato bastardo, qui était le propriétaire de la boite en passant, qui avait commencé à lui raconter ses awesome exploits- comme voler le caleçon d'un gars appelé Roderich et le suspendre au mât d'un drapeau- sous l'air mortifié de son petit-ami, un canadien aux cheveux blond et aux yeux céruléens appelé Marc… Martin… Matthias… bref un truc du genre, qui semblait s'effacer sous l'effet de la gêne.

Lovino gagnait discrètement la sortie, veillant à ne pas être surpris par son frère – qui, de toute façon, était trop occupé à convaincre son allemand de venir danser avec lui que pour le remarquer- ou l'autre crétin d'albinos –heureusement occupé à explorer les amygdales de son copain de manière approfondie- lorsqu'il percuta l'un des fêtard. Il lui grommela un « pousses-toi konoyaro ! » hargneux qui fit se retourner le garçon.

Toute son agressivité s'envola presque instantanément et il sentit ses joues le bruler. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et, sans être baraqué, possédait une musculature bien dessinée. Ses prunelles vert forêt, pétillante de gaieté, se détachaient sur sa peau bronzée de méditerranéen. Ses cheveux brun foncé, savamment décoiffés, semblaient soyeux au toucher.

Bref, le stéréotype même de l'espagnol, à savoir un garçon joyeux et festif qui croquait la vie à pleine dent comme il mord dans une tomate.

D'un air amusé, l'espagnol commença à danser sensuellement. Lovino fut immédiatement attiré par son déhanché lascif et hypnotique qui déclenchait des frissons dans le dos ? Sans trop être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, sans même s'en soucier, il se mit devant lui, toute envie de partir subitement envolée. Leurs deux corps entamèrent une danse sensuelle, se rapprochant, se frôlant presque mais se retirant avant de pouvoir se toucher.

Etais-ce la foule des danseurs agglutinés, le chauffage de la salle ou les yeux hypnotiques, insondables rivés sur lui qui lui donnaient de plus en plus chaud, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur en lui qui lui faisaient tourner la tête? Lovino n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était qu'un feu ardent s'était embrasé dans son bas-ventre, le consumant de l'intérieur.

Imperceptiblement, leurs deux corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. L'espagnol caressa lascivement son bras avant de se retirer en lui faisant un clin d'œil, faisant rougir l'italien, puis posa négligemment sa main sur sa hanche, où elle resta.

Ce simple contact électrisa Lovino qui se rapprocha encore plus que lui, collant leurs corps enflammés l'un à l'autre. Il passa ses bras autours de son torse tandis que son partenaire posait son autre main sur sa taille.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements lascifs, l'espagnol glissa une main sous son t-shirt bleu pale pour le caresser. L'italien se retint à grande peine de gémir lorsque ses grandes mains légèrement rudes entreprirent de dessiner le contour de ses côtes puis des muscles de son bas-ventre. En même, l'espagnol commença à lui embrasser puis à la mordiller le cou.

Lovino ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis qui s'attaqua de plus belle à la peau tendre de sa nuque.

Lentement, ses lèvres douces remontèrent le long de son cou, longèrent la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de se poser sur ses lèvres et d'entamer un baiser passionné.

Après quelques secondes, l'espagnol quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui fut immédiatement autorisé, et leurs deux langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre en entamant un ballet sensuel et plein d'ardeur.

L'esprit totalement déconnecté de toute réalité, uniquement focalisé sur ces mains qui parcourraient son corps, ce torse bouillant pressé contre le sien, ces lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes avec passion, Lovino pensa fugacement que, finalement, les idées de son frère pouvaient parfois avoir du bon...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus! A bientôt!


End file.
